Hanging By A Moment
by Ashlee Nicolee
Summary: Velvet Sky's little sister comes to spend spring break with her. While Aubree is visiting her sister, she catches the attention of X division wrestler Jesse Sorensen. Can Aubree snag Jesse without another TNA knockout getting in the way? JESSE SORENSEN/OC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY FROM TNA..I ONLY OWN AUBREE AND ANYONE ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

Aubree Szantyr adjusted her sunglasses, as she pulled in to the parking lot of Universal Studios. She had just arrived in Orlando, starting her spring break off from school. She was a senior in college , and she was spending her break visiting her sister Jamie, who's known to the TNA fans as Velvet Sky. Aubree parked her car, and got out locking and shutting the door. She adjusted her hollister t-shirt, as she grabbed her purse, and the backstage pass. She put her sunglasses on the top of her head, and walked towards the backdoor to the arena. She flashed her pass to the security guard, and headed inside. She had already sent a text to her sister, and told her that she was there. Aubree looked around at the backstage crew scurrying around, getting stuff ready for the show that night. Wrestlers and knockouts rushed around making sure everything was in place for the show. Aubree didn't feel like waiting anymore, so she walked down the hallways towards the knockouts lockeroom. She looked down at her phone, and wasn't paying attention to where she was going, when she ran in to something or someone rather hard. Aubree looked up and saw someone she didn't recognize. Aubree couldn't say anything, as his dark brown eyes seemed to pull her in to them.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Aubree heard the stranger say. She could hear the southern accent come out as he apologized.

"Oh no, that's totally ok. I was in my own little world" Aubree replied with a soft smile.

The stranger smiled back, and nodded his head,as he went off on his way. Aubree walked the rest of the way towards the knockouts lockeroom, before knocking on the door. The door opened to reveal Angelina Love standing there in her ring gear. Angelina saw Aubree and threw her arms around her, in a huge hug.

"Aubree!" Angelina aquealed, hugging the brunette with everything she had in her.

"You're choking me Ang" Aubree replied choking out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I missed you" Angelina stated pulling Aubree in to the knock-outs lockeroom.

"I missed you too. Is my sister around?" Aubree asked looking around the empty lockeroom.

"You just missed her. She just want to get her make-up done" Angelina said sitting down on the bench.

"Oh well. I'll walk around and go annoy Chris and Alex" Aubree said as she pulled out her phone, and leaving the lockeroom. She wandered the halls, in search of the 2 Detroit boys, everyone knew and loved. Aubree, kept on walking when she heard, "Damn it Alex. You couldn't hold that in?" Aubree laughed as she walked towards the voice. There stood Alex Shelley with a huge grin on his face, as his tag team partner and best friend Chris Sabin, walked in back of him, fanning his hand in front of his face.

"You should be used to the smell that comes from Alex's cute ass" Aubree said laughing and crossing her arms across her chest. Both Chris and Alex recognized that voice, as they walked over towards the brunette.

"Well I'll be damned, look who decided to show up back here, after a year" Alex replied with a grin.

"Nice to see you too Alexander" Aubree said smiling back, and pulling the taller man in to a hug.

"How's it going squirt?" Chris asked using the nickname he gave her.

"So glad to be on spring break" Aubree answered.

"School going ok?" Alex asked.

"As good as it can go. So ready to graduate" Aubree replied.

"Can't be that bad. All those drunk college girls running around half naked, hooking up with everyone they see. Now that's what I call a good time" Alex stated with a smile.

"That's not all college is Alex. We do study too you know. That's kind of important" Aubree said shaking her head.

"Please excuse Alex. He's kind of an idiot" Chris added in with a grin. "You coming out tonight with us Bree?"

"Of course. "You know I never turn down a night out with my favorite tag team" Aubree replied.

"Stop it. You're making me blush" Alex said with a wink.

Aubree linked arms with Alex and Chris as they started walking towards catering. "Is it just me, or has the roster either expanded, or a lot of people got fired since I last been here?" Aubree said looking around at wrestlers she didn't really recognize.

"Well management is trying to expand the X-Division, so they're bringing up talent from development" Alex replied as they found an empty table and sat down. Chris walked to the food line to grab some food, leaving Alex and Aubree at the table.

Aubree looked around the catering area, when her eyes fell on the stranger from earlier. She caught him looking at her, as she sent a shy smile his way. He gladly returned the smile, along with a wink. Alex caught what she was doing and shook his head.

"You're totally flirting" Alex said with a laugh.

"I am not. Just being friendly. Besides, I don't even know his name. I bumped in to him earlier, and we talked for like 2 seconds. No big deal" Aubree replied.

Alex looked toward the doorway, and saw his girlfriend Mickie James walk in. Her eyes scanning the room looking for him. Once Mickie spotted Alex, she walked over and sat in the empty seat beside him. Mickie leaned over and kissed Alex on the cheek, before seeing Aubree sitting on the other side of Alex. Alex saw Mickie with a confused look on her face.

"Oh how rude of me. Mickie this Aubree, Aubree this is..." Alex said.

"Mickie James. I'm such a big fan" Aubree said with a huge smile.

"You're Jamie's sister aren't you?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah that's me" Aubree answered.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Jamie talks about you all the time" Mickie stated.

Aubree stated to blush a little bit, as Chris came back with a tray full of food. He sat down, and started to shove food in his mouth.

"Wow Chris, I knew you had a big mouth, but damn, I didn't mean it literally" Mickie said laughing.

Aubree laughed, as Chris looked up with a crooked smile on his face. "I keep on wondering what my sister sees in your goofy ass" Aubree stated with a grin.

"Please I'm irresistible" Chris replied with ketchup running down his chin.

"Not the word I would use to describe you Sabin" Mickie added in.

Aubree looked towards the doorway, and saw her sister walking in. She got up and walked towards her. Jamie's back was facing Aubree, so she walked behind her, and covered her eyes. Jamie got a huge smile on her face. "I'm pretty sure it's my whore of a little sister"

"Says the girl with the space station ass" Aubree replied uncovering her sister's eyes, as Jamie turned around. The 2 sisters just laughed and hugged each other.

"I missed you skank" Jamie said still with the smile on her face.

"Missed you too. It's so good to be back" Aubree replied.

"I feel like it's been forever since you've been here" Jamie stated hugging her baby sister again.

"Yeah tell me about it" Aubree said as her eyes again fell on the mysterious stranger from earlier that day. He was sitting at a table talking to AJ Styles and Brian Kendrick, wearing a simple pair of blue jeans, and Impact wrestling black t-shirt and a camo baseball hat. He looked like he was in a deep conversation with AJ and Brian about something important. Aubree blinked when she saw her sisters fingers snap in front of her face.

"Hello earth to Bree" Jamie said.

"Sorry. I kind of spaced out there for a second" Aubree said apologizing.

"If by spaced out you mean totally checking out Jesse Sorensen, then yeah you were totally spaced out" Jamie replied with a laugh.

"Shut it. I don't even know him. I mean yeah he's totally cute, but that's besides the point. With my luck, he probably already has a girlfriend" Aubree explained as the 2 Szantyr sisters walked over to the table where Mickie sat with Chris and Alex.

"Hey you" Jamie said as she leaned down and kissed Chris' cheek.

"Ok I'm totally the third wheel here" Aubree stated stealing a french fry off of Alex's plate. "I totally gotta use the bathroom, so I'll see you guys later. Jamie text me after your match" Aubree got up and headed towards the bathroom. She wasn't really paying attention, when she triped over some TV wires. Not having anything to catch herself on, she felf a pair of strong arms grab her waist. She looked up in to the eyes of the cute guy from earlier.

"We gotta stop meeting like this" He said with a smile.

"Or I need to stop walking, and get a scooter or something" Aubree replied with a laugh.

The cute stranger smiled. "I'm Jesse Sorensen by the way"

"Aubree Szantyr" Aubree replied.

"You're Jamie's sister aren't you?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah that's me" Aubree answered.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get ready for my match. Maybe we can talk more later" Jesse suggested.

"Yeah definitely. Good luck with your match" Aubree replied.

"Thanks. See ya" Jesse said as he walked away.

Aubree stood there, as she bit down on her bottom lip. This was definitely going to be an interesting spring break vacation for her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS!...HERE I AM WITH ANOTHER STORY FOR EVERYONE!...I PROB SHOULD WAIT TO DO ANOTHER STORY AFTER I FINISH UNFORGOTTEN LOVE, BUT I WANTED TO AT LEAST GET THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS ONE DONE...SO HERE IT IS..ENJOY..PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP OR DELETE**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY FROM TNA..I ONLY OWN AUBREE AND ANYONE ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

After the show had ended, Aubree and Jamie headed to Jamie's house to shower and change so they could go out. After arriving at Jamie's house, Aubree quickly showered and started pulling out stuff from her suitcase. Aubree had her own room at Jamie's house, when she would visit. Jamie rushed in Aubree's room dressed only in a fluffy white towel. She also had a towel wrapped on her head.

"I need something to wear" Jamie simply said.

"You have a huge walk in closet full of clothes" Aubree replied with a laugh.

"Yes that may be true, but, you know I like to borrow your clothes" Jamie stated rummaging through Aubree's clothes.

"And never give them back" Aubree added.

"Yeah yeah" Jamie said grabbing a pair of light ripped skinny jeans."I'll take these. Thanks sis"

"I was going to wear those you skank" Aubree yelled as Jamie hurried out of her bedroom.

Aubree just shook her head and grabbed another pair of light colored ripped skinny jeans. She also decided on a cream colored diagonal one shoulder top. She quickly put her hair in a side ponytail, and put a white flower in her hair. Her make-up consisted of dark smokey eyes, and a pale pink lip gloss. Aubree got dressed, put on simple jewlery, and packed her stuff in her wristlet. After grabbing a pair of pink and gold peep toe heels, she headed downstairs to wait for her sister.

"Jamie let's go! Chris, Alex, and Mickie are going to be here any minute" Aubree yelled up the steps, and fixing her hair in the mirror.

"I'm coming" Jamie replied putting on her right shoe.

"Damn. Chris is going to be all over you tonight girl" Aubree said with a smile. Jamie was dressed in a pair of light ripped skinny jeans, and a black lace smocked off the shoulder hippie top. She topped off her outfit with a pair of black rivet peep toe leather slingback hair and make-up were perfectly done as usual. A knock at the door inturrupted the 2 sisters. Jamie walked over and answered it where Chris, Alex, and Mickie stood on the other side. Chris kissed Jamie, who had a huge smile on her face. Aubree said a quick hello to everyone.

"Ok let's get outta here" Aubree said grabbing her jacket and heading outside. Everyone followed her outside. "Who's driving with who?"

"I guess Jamie is driving with Chris and Mickie is driving with me" Alex said speaking up.

"Ok. I'll drive myself, just in case I wanna stay if everyone wants to leave early. Where are we going?" Aubree said heading to her car.

"Roxy Orlando" Jamie said getting in Chris' car.

Aubree nodded and got in her car and turned the radio all the way up. She pulled out of the driveway and headed to Roxy. After driving 20 minutes, she finally arrived at her destination. After parking her car, she met up with the others standing in line. The bouncer at the door checked their id's, and they headed straight for the VIP area. Immediately sitting down, Aubree scanned the crowded nightclub. Her eyes landed on Jesse. He was standing at the bar with a beer in his hand. He was talking to Austin Aries, and Brian Kendrick. In a way Aubree was kinda hoping she would see him again. The waitress came and took drink orders as Aubree excused herself.

"I'll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom" Aubree said yelling over the music. She made her way through the crowd until she found the bathroom. After checking her make-up and her hair, started making her way back to everyone. As usual she wasn't paying attention to where was going, and ran in to someone. Looking up Aubree realized it was yet again Jesse. Aubree smiled as she was embarressed. "I almost had a feeling that we would bump in to each other"

"I was hoping you would be here" Jesse replied yelling over the music.

"Really?" Aubree asked with the smile on her face, as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. We had a brief conversation earlier, and I was hoping we could talk more" Jesse replied.

Aubree just nodded as she lead him through the crowd, over to an empty table in the back, where it wasn't so noisy.

"So how long are you in town for?" Jesse asked.

"The whole month. It's my spring break, and I decided to spend it with my sister, since I don't see her all that much" Aubree replied.

"I really hope that means we can hang out and get to know each other" Jesse said with a smile.

"I'd like that. Just as long as your girlfriend wouldn't mind" Aubree stated.

Jesse laughed and took a swig of his drink. "No girlfriend here. I'm actually single. Are you sure your boyfriend won't like track me down and beat me up for hanging out with you?"

"I don't think that would happen, because I'm single too. So no boyfriend here" Aubree replied with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind" Jesse said returning the smile.

Aubree's phone beeped in her purse. As she pulled it out, she saw it was a text from Jamie wondering where she was. She quickly replied _"I'm in the back booth talking to Jesse. Be over in a few"_ "Well I should get back to my sister. I'll catch up with you later?"

"Yeah definitely" Jesse replied grabbing her phone and putting his number in it. "Just in case you decide to leave early"

"I'll see you later then" Aubree said with a small wave and a smile, before making her way through the crowd, finding her sister talking to Mickie.

"Took you long enough" Jamie joked.

"Shut up" Aubree said playfully. "Where's dumb and dumber?"

"Bathroom" Mickie replied.

Aubree picked up her drink and took a sip. Her eyes scanning the crowd once dj played I Know You Want Me by Pitbull, as all 3 girls jumped up and headed to the dancefloor. Dancing in a circle together, the girls bobbed their heads to the beat. Chris and Alex joined the 3 on the dancefloor. Chris and Alex tried to keep up with the girls, as they tried to dance. Aubree was lost in her own little world, when she a hand on her wrist. She came face to face with Austin Aries. Aubree started to dance with Austin, her hips swaying along with the music. Chris looked over and saw Austin dancing a little too close to Aubree. Jamie noticed where he was looking and pulled Chris down, so he was face to face with her. "Relax. Aubree is a big girl. She can take care of herself" Jamie reassured him.

"I know that. I know Bree will be 's Aries that I don't trust" Chris replied.

"It will be fine hon. Just dance with your girlfriend and have fun" Jamie stated kissing him lightly. Once the song was over, Aubree thanked Austin for the dance, and headed back to her table, and ordered another drink.

About 2 hours later, Mickie, Alex, Jamie, and Chris all decided to head home, which left Aubree all by herself. She headed over to the bar to get a bottle of water.

"I'm suprised you're still here" She heard someone say from behind her.

As Aubree turned around, Jesse stood there with a smile on his face."So am I. Everyone left me. I didn't want to leave yet"

"I'm glad you didn't. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go get something to eat? There's this amazing pizza place about 20 minutes from here, that's open all night" Jesse explained.

"I'm so there" Aubree replied with a grin, as they headed out of the club. Aubree decided to drive herself, as did Jesse. They both drove to the pizza place, and walked in. It was kind or crowded but not really. After deciding what they wanted, they found a booth and sat down.

"Nice to know another nightowl like me" Aubree said sipping her soda.

"I like the nighttime. I am not a morning person" Jesse replied.

"Neither am I" Aubree agreed, as their pizza was brought out."It's been forever since I've had pizza"

"I don't eat it a lot anymore, because of being on a strict diet, and keeping in shape" Jesse explained.

"Well I'm a cheerleader, so I can't have a lot of junk food, or fried food or anything like that, but it's spring break, so who cares" Aubree stated with a grin as tomato sause ran down her chin.

Jesse saw the red sause on her chin and laughed. "You have sause on your chin" He said taking his napkin and wiping it off. Aubree didn't say anything as her blue eyes locked on to his brown eyes.

Aubree felt her cheeks get warm. "Thanks"

"No problem" Jesse replied in his southern accent. The 2 new found friends sat and talked about everything anything. They then realized they had been at the pizza place for 2 hours. Aubree and Jesse said their goodbyes, as they both headed their seprate ways. As she drove home, Aubree thought to herself, that she was happy that she had met Jesse. Maybe she was beginning to even like him a little bit. Hopefully something happened between them soon.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY EVERYONE! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HANGING BY A MOMENT. THANKS TO NEON CHOCOLATE, XO-SHELLY-OX, AND CASSIEXX FOR REVIEWING THE FIRST CHAPTER...ENJOY AND PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP OR DELETE**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY FROM TNA..I ONLY OWN AUBREE AND ANYONE ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

Aubree woke up to the sound of yelling and screaming coming from 2 very loud Detroit boys. As she got out of bed, Aubree caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her make-up was smeared all over her face, and her hair had come out of it's ponytail, and was sticking out all over the place. She quickly ran in to her bathroom, and washed her face, and put her hair up in a ponytail. Aubree walked out of the bathroom, and headed downstairs. Both Chris and Alex were in the kitchen with the fridge door wide open, both yelling at each other.

"Ok seriously I love both of you, but I'd rather not wake up to your loud mouths in the morning" Aubree said groaning and pushing the boys out of the way, and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Good morning to you too sunshine" Alex said with a grin, as he kissed Aubree on the cheek.

"Ok skank spill the details" Jamie stated slapping Aubree's butt.

"There are no details to spill" Aubree said with a shrug.

"Yes there is. You didn't come home until after 4 in the morning" Jamie replied.

"So what? I'm a big girl" Aubree stated as she took an apple out of the basket on the table.

"You were with Jesse weren't you?" Chris added in.

"Shut it Sabin. If you need to know, yes I was with Jesse. We left the club and went to get pizza. We ate and talked, and then I came home. Not a big deal" Aubree explained.

"You so like him" Alex taunted.

"Shut up Shelley. I barely know him. We just hung out that's it" Aubree said groaning. "So if you guys would excuse me, I'm going to enjoy my spring break, and go lay out by the pool" Aubree said kissing Alex's cheek and walking upstairs to get changed. After changing, she headed out in to the hot florida sun, to get her tan on. Sitting down on a beach chair, Aubree pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes, and slipped her earphones in her ears. Leaning her head back, she felt the warm sun on her face and cheeks. Her beeping phone, caused her to turn her head and pick up the phone. Unlocking the phone, she saw it was a text from Jesse. She felt her self start to smile, as she read it. _'Hey it's Jesse. Just wanted to thank you for hanging out with me this morning. I really hope we can hang out again. Just let me know when you're free'_. Aubree texted him back. _'You're totally welcome. I had fun hanging out with you. I'm free whenever. Maybe we could do lunch or dinner and maybe you could show me around Orlando. Whenever you aren't busy, I guess just let me know'_. Setting her phone down on the table, she layed her head back, taking in the sun around her. Aubree let her whole body start to relax in the chair.

Aubree's head jerked up, when she heard Alex and Chris laughing as they walked out of the house with Jamie and Mickie trailing behind them. Before she knew it she was being thrown in the pool by Alex and Chris. As she started spitting water out of her mouth, and pushed her hair out of her face, she couldn't help but start laughing. She definitely missed hanging out with her sister and Chris and Alex. Jamie jumped in the pool and they all started wrestling around. Mickie jumped in the pool and joined in. Aubree felt like the 5th wheel, so she decided to go inside, and get changed. After changing, she changed out of her bathing suit, in to a pair of pink sweatpants, and a plain white tank top. Walking in to the kitchen, she looked at the fridge, and a picture caught her eye. Picking up the picture, she studied the photograph, as her mind tried to remember that day. It finally popped in to her head. It was from when Aubree was about 3 and Jamie was about 8. They used to do pageants when they were little. Both little girls had smiles on their faces, because they both had won their age divisions that day. Aubree couldn't help but smile at the memory. Jamie walked in to the house and saw the picture in her younger sister's hand.

"That was a fun day" Jamie said walking up behind Aubree.

Aubree looked over her shoulder and shook her head. "Yeah it was"

"Things were so simple back then" Jamie said.

"Like your life is so hard right now. You're gorgeous, you have an amazing boyfriend, and a job you love, so I'd say you kind of have the perfect life" Aubree said with a raised eyebrow.

"Move down here, and live with me. You could just transfer and come work at Impact. I know you love to do make-up, and we could use another make-up artist, so what do you say?" Jamie explained.

"You're crazy. This all can't happen at once' Aubree said looking at her sister.

"Yes it can. Finish your semester here, live with me, and work at Impact. It's as simple as that" Jamie looked at Aubree with puppydog eyes.

"I don't know Jamie. Let me think about it, and I'll let you know" Aubree replied.

"I really really hope you make the right decision" Jamie said hugging Aubree and going upstairs.

Aubree sighed, and looked out the window at Chris and Alex wrestling around in the water. She wasn't really sure what she was going to do. A part of her wanted to stay here with her sister, but the other part wanted to finish school in California. Sighing again, she headed up to her room, to think about what she was going to do. Walking out on her own provate balcony, she looked out at Orlando in front of always loved Florida. Ever since the first time she visited Jamie. The sound of her ringing phone caused her to walk back in her room and pick up the text from read: _"Hey Aubree. I have a couple hours before the show tonight, so I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch?"_

Smiling, Aubree replied back. _"Yeah sounds good. I'll meet you at the pizza place from this morning, and we can go from there. Going to shower and get dressed quick. Text you when I'm on my way"_ Putting her phone down, Aubree quickly showered, and changed in to a jean skirt, a pink hollister polo, and white flip flops. Straighening her hair, and putting simple mascara, eyeliner, and pale pink lip gloss on, she grabbed her keys, phone, and purse, and headed to the pizza place. She quickly texted Jesse to tell him she was on her pulled in to the pizza place, and saw Jesse standing outside of his car waiting on her. Parking and getting out she walked over to him. "Hey stranger"

"Oh hey. So I was thinking we could eat here again. I hope that's ok" Jesse said.

"No that's totally fine" Aubree said with a smile and walking in to the pizza place. After ordering their food, they sat at the same table as before. "So I need your opinion on something" Aubree said taking a sip of her water bottle.

"Shoot" Jesse replied.

"Ok well Jamie wants me to move down here with her. She said I could just transfer to the school down here, and get a job working at Impact. I don't know what I'm going to do" Aubree explained.

"Well, if I were you, I would sort out the pros and cons of moving, and if the pros outnumber the cons, then there's your answer. If you do move down here and get a job at Impact, then we would be seeing each other a lot more" Jesse replied with a smile. Aubree had to admit he had a cute smile.

"Working in the same place where I see my sister, Chris, and Alex, all the time would be pretty awesome. And seeing you would be pretty ok too" Aubree stated with a laugh.

"I'm hurt Aubree" Jesse said putting his hand over his heart in a joking way.

Aubree shook her head, with a smile on her face. She noticed how his eyes kind of sparkled under the lights. She couldn't keep her eyes off of his.

Jesse snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Earth to Aubree"

Aubree snapped back to where she was. "Sorry. Kind of zoned out there for a second" Aubree took a bite of her pizza. After talking and laughing for about 2 hours, both Jesse and Aubree said their goodbyes and headed their seperate ways.

As she got home, she headed upstairs, and took a nap, so she was well rested for the show that night. Waking up, Aubree walked in to her bathroom, to quickly shower. After showering, she grabbed a pair of dark wash jean shorts, and a white sheer ruffly polka dotted trim top. As she got dressed, she turned on some music, and danced around her room. She did her make-up, and straightened her haira,d packed her purse. She heard a knock at her door, as she walked over and answered it. Alex stood on the other side grinning.

"Stop smiling like that. It's a little bit creepy" Aubree said with a smile, as Alex walked in to her room.

"You almost ready? We're about to leave to head to the arena" Alex replied looking up at the MCMG t-shirt tacked up on the wall. "Has this always been here?"

"Uhm yeah. Ever since you and Chris started tag teaming together. I did like you guys before Jamie and Chris started dating" Aubree replied grabbing her wedged sandals, and her purse. Aubree jumped on Alex's back and he carried her downstairs piggyback. As Aubree jumped off his back, she slapped him lightly on the butt. The 4 friends left the house, and headed to the arena. After parking in the parking lot, and getting past security, they headed straight to catering. Each of them grabbed a bottle of water, and sat down at an empty table.

"Ok, I'll see you guys before your matches start. I'm going to bother some people" Aubree said getting up, and walkign away in search of no one in particular. She spotted the Cowboy James Storm. She walked towards him, and covered his eyes with her hands. "Put the beer down and no one gets hurt" She said giggling.

"Only one person says that to me, and she should know that I never listen to her" James replied with a laugh, as he turned around. "Little Aubree. How are ya darlin'?"

"I'm good cowboy. How are you?" Aubree said hugging him.

"I'm alive, and healthy, and I have a beer in my hand. So I'm going to say life is good" James stated.

Aubree shook her head. "You are and always will be my favorite cowboy"

"You're making me blush" James said hugging her with one arm.

"We will definitely have to catch up later" Aubree said with a smile.

"You know we will. I'll see you later" James replied with one last smile, before walking away.

Aubree kept walking down the hallway, and stopped when she found Jesse's lockeroom. She comtemplated on if she should knock or not. She figured it didn't hurt to try. She brought her hand up to knock, but the door opened and Madison Rayne walked out.

"Oh Aubree, how are you? I heard rumors you were here visiting, but I know not to believe rumors" Madison stated with a fake smile.

"Hi Madison" Aubree simply said crossing her arms across her chest. "Why were you in Jesse Sorensen's lockeroom?"

"Oh, I was visiting my boyfriend" Madison replied.

"Whoa what? Jesse is your boyfriend?" Aubree asked shocked.

"Yeah he is" Madison replied.

Aubree just stood there confused, as she walked away. Jesse never mentioned at the club that he was with Madison. He knew Madison was a liar, but she wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not. At that moment in time, she didn't really know what to think.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY EVERYONE! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER...THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEW THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS...ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER, AND PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY FROM TNA..I ONLY OWN AUBREE AND ANYONE ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

Walking to find her sister, Aubree still couldn't believe that Jesse had failed to tell her that he was dating Madison. She didn't really know what to believe, since it was Madison. She was known to lie about anything and everything. Spotting her sister, Aubree walked over to where Jamie was talking to Mickie. Jamie greeted her sister. "Hey Aubs" Jamie saw the look on Aubree's face. "You ok?"

"Not exactly. I went to see Jesse, and I caught Madison coming out of his lockeroom. Apparently Madison is dating Jesse" Aubree replied.

"That can't be right. You know how Madison is" Jamie reassured Aubree.

"I was thinking that too, but I'm not really sure who or what to believe" Aubree said as she sighed

"Don't worry about Madison Aubree. She's really not worth stressing over" Mickie added.

"Mickie's right Aubs. You know how Madison is. She likes to start drama" Jamie said.

"Yeah you guys are right. I don't know why I'm letting this bother me right now. I mean I barely know Jesse" Aubree stated.

"So that doesn't mean you can't like him" Jamie replied.

"You sound like Alex. Me and Jesse are just friends. That's it. I mean yeah, he's cute and everything ,and he has the cutest accent, and he's totally sweet, and really nice..." Aubree said rambling on.

"Yeah she likes him" Mickie said with a laugh.

Aubree started to blush, as her cheeks started to feel warm. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah it is. Look go find Jesse, and talk to him a little bit more, and let us know what happens" Jamie said grinning. Aubree nodded her head and headed off in the direction of Jesse's lockeroom. She found it, and knocked on the door lightly. The door opened, and Jesse poked his head out. "Hey Aubree" He said with a smile.

"Hey Jesse. Can I talk to you for a second?" Aubree asked.

"Yeah sure. Come on in" Jesse replied opening the door wider, as Aubree walked in. "What's up?"

"Well...About 15 minutes ago, I came to see you, and Madison Rayne walked out of your lockeroom. She kinda said that you 2 were together, so I was just wondering if she was telling the truth" Aubree said.

"I promise you, that I am not with Madison. I wasn't here when she came in here, so I'm not sure why she was here. I know for a fact that she likes me, but I don't see her anymore than a friend" Jesse explained.

Aubree smiled. "I'm glad that's cleared up"

"I would never lie to you Aubree" Jesse stated.

Aubree put a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know you wouldn't. You should get ready for the show. I'll see you later yeah?"

"Of course" Jesse replied nodding with a smile.

"See ya" Aubree said leaving the lockeroom. Aubree was happy that, that situation was straightened out. A part of her kept telling her that Madison was lying. Madison was known to lie, and manipulate people. That's just the type of person she was.

"Well how did that little talk with Jesse go?" Aubree heard from behind her. Aubree turned around and saw Madison walking towards her.

"It went fine. Why does it matter to you?" Aubree asked.

"Listen to me Aubree. Jesse Sorensen is mine, so I suggest you back off" Madison warned Aubree.

"And you listen to me Madison. I like Jesse, and from what I've heard, he doesn't see you as anymore than a friend, so just get over it" Aubree replied. "I know you lied about you and Jesse being together"

"Yeah I did lie so what? Pretty soon Jesse and me will be together, and you'll be left all alone, and back to being your pathetic self" Madison snickered.

"Ugh whatever" Aubree said before walking away.

"Remember Aubree back off!" Madison said yelling after Aubree.

Aubree just waved her off, as she walked to the knock-outs lockeroom. Walking in, she saw Jamie texting on her phone. Jamie looked up and saw Aubree. "Hey. So how did it go?"

"It went ok. It was just a misunderstanding. I ran in to Madison, so went all crazy on me" Aubree replied.

"Don't worry about her. Worry about building up your friendship with Jesse. You know if you take the job here, you will get to see Jesse anytime you want" Jamie reminded Aubree.

"Yeah yeah" Aubree stated.

"Hey, I'm just saying" Jamie stated.

Aubree bit down on her bottom lip, and sat down beside her sister. She wasn't sure why the whole Madison thing was bothering her. Aubree knew Madison didn't like her, for what reason, she wasn't really sure. It's been like that ever since Aubree could remember. She could never really put her finger on it. Glancing over at Jamie, who was probaly texting Chris. She layed her head down on the bench, and logged in to her facebook and twitter. Skimming both, she set her phone down and shut her eyes. Her phone went off, telling her she had a text. Picking up the buzzing phone, she saw a text from Jesse. Opening the text, she read it. _'Was just wondering if you were up for another night out' _Aubree smiled and texted him back. _'Of course I am. Meet you at Roxy Orlando at 11'_ Aubree smiled and put her phone back down. Jamie noticed the smile on Aubree's face.

"Let me guess...Jesse?" Jamie asked.

Aubree's smile got wider. "Yep. He asked if I was up for another night out"

"I'm guessing you said yes" Jamie said.

"Of course. We're going to Roxy Orlando" Aubree added.

Jamie shook her head. She knew her baby sister really liked Jesse. She could just tell by the look on her face. It was about time for Aubree to feel that way about someone again. Aubree getting excited about going out with Jesse, but she was getting kind of nervous at the same time. She wasn't really sure where her friendship with Jesse was going, but she hopes that it's going in the right direction.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS!...HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER...NOT MY BEST ONE AND IT PROBABLY SUCKS AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT...I KINDA GOT STUCK, AND GOT WRITER'S BLOCK...PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP OR DELETE**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY FROM TNA..I ONLY OWN AUBREE AND ANYONE ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

After the show that night, Aubree and Jamie headed back to Jamie's house to get showered and changed. Aubree stood in her room throwing clothes everywhere. She wasn't really sure what to wear. Picking up jeans, and shirts off the floor, Aubree held each piece of clothing up in front of the mirror before throwing them back on the floor. She walked over to her door and poked her head out. "Jamie!" She yelled.

Jamie walked in to her younger sister's room. "What are you yelling about?"

"I have nothing to wear" Aubree said motioning to her whole closet of clothes on the floor.

"Go find something in my closet then" Jamie replied as Aubree ran over to Jamie's room.

Aubree skimmed her sisters closet, and decided on a dark wash jean skirt, and an off the shoulder black lace top. Aubree walked back in to her room and saw Jamie sitting on her bed looking through a photo album. Shaking her head, Aubree walked in to the bathroom to quickly shower. Wrapping herself up in a fluffy white towel, she walked back in to her room, and yelped. Chris and Alex had joined Jamie in her room.

"Ok anyone who's not a Szantyr needs to get out now" Aubree said pointing to the door.

"I'll gladly be adopted" Alex said with a smirk.

Aubree groaned and threw a pillow at Alex. "Out now Detroit boy"

Alex caught it, and followed Chris out of the room. Aubree ran her hands down her face and laughed. "I swear those boys are going to be the death of me"

Jamie just grinned, and started pulling out make-up, as Aubree dried her hair. After straightening her hair, Jamie started doing her make-up, which consisted of dark smokey eyes, and dark pink plump lips. Slipping on the jean skirt, and a cami, Aubree put on her black lace top over her head and pulled it down. Grabbing a pair of black wedged heels, she grabbed a simple black diamond hear necklace, and small hoop earrings, and some simple bangle bracelets, and her grandmother's ring. She was finally ready. She said goodbye to Jamie, and headed to the club. As she drove, she sent a quick text to Jesse, telling him that she was on her way. Reaching the parking lot, she pulled in and parked. Getting out of her car, she caught Jesse standing by his car, looking around. Aubree smiled, and walked over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder. "You look like you're looking for someone" Aubree said with the smile still on her face.

Jesse turned around and smiled. "Yeah this really gorgeous girl. Have you seen her?"

"I'll keep my eyes open" Aubree replied giggling.

Jesse shook his head. "You look absolutely stunning"

"Well thank you. You don't look so bad yourself" Aubree said. Jesse was dressed in a simple black t-shirt, and darkwash jeans, with brown boots.

The 2 headed in to the club. As the bouncer checked their id's they headed straight to the bar. Ordering their drinks, they leaned back against the counter, as their eyes scanned the bar. Aubree's mouth dropped open, when she looked towards the entrance, and saw Madison walk in with the returning Gail Kim. Madison and Aubree locked eyes, so Aubree turned back around.

"Wanna go grab a table?" Jesse asked yelling over the music.

Aubree simply nodded, grabbing Jesse's hand, and leading him to an empty table. "Much better" Aubree said.

"So have you thought about what you were going to do about moving down here?" Jesse asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"Still weighing the pros and cons. I have no idea what I'm going to do. A part of me wants to stay down here and travel with my sister and my friends, but the other part of me wants to wait until I graduate, and then figure out what I wanna do" Aubree explained.

"You could always travel for a little while, then go back and take your finals, and graduate, and then go back on the road" Jesse suggested.

"That sounds like something that could work" Aubree said smiling, and looking over Jesse's shoulder. She saw Madison making her way towards them. "Oh great here we go"

Jesse looked confused, as he turned his head, and saw what she was looking at. Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed Aubree lightly. Aubree was taken back by the kiss, but she didn't pull away. Jesse's lips felt very soft, and his kiss tasted like mint. Aubree heard Madison shreik, as she ran towards the bathroom. Jesse pulled back from the kiss.

"I'm sorry about that" Jesse apologized.

"No it's ok. It was kind of nice" Aubree replied blushing.

Jesse couldn't help but smile. He was really starting to like Aubree. Inside, he was secretly hoping that she would decide to move and travel with her sister.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to use the ladies room" Aubree said getting up and heading to the bathroom. Aubree walked in to the bathroom, and heard Madison on the phone in one of the stalls.

"Ugh that little skank was kissing my man!" Madison complained, which made Aubree laugh out loud.

Madison hung up her phone, and walked ouf of the stall. "Well if it isn't the little homewrecker herself"

"I am not a homewrecker. You aren't even with Jesse" Aubree replied scoffing.

"Not yet I'm not. Why would he want to be with a little girl, when he could be with a woman?" Madison said fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Being a slut, is not the same thing as being a woman Madison. I like Jesse, and I think he likes me, so just move on. He doesn't want you. Get over it" Aubree said before walking out of the bathroom. Aubree walked back to her table.

"Everything ok?" Jesse asked as she sat down.

"Yeah everything is fine. Madison was totally freaking out in the bathroom. She kind of saw the kiss" Aubree replied shaking her had and laughing.

"She's a little bit psycho" Jesse replied.

"Not just a little. More like a lot" Aubree added.

"So, we have one more free day until we get on the road, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me" Jesse asked.

"You mean like out on a date?" Aubree replied.

"Yeah. I was thinking we could have dinner together" Jesse said.

"I'd love to" Aubree smiled.

"Great. Let's enjoy the rest of the night" Jesse said holding up his beer.

Aubree nodded, and held up her drink and clanking her glass against Jesse's. Looking over Jesse's shoulder once more, she saw Madison walking towards the entrance in a huff. She looked across the table at Jesse. She wasn't worried about Madison. At that very moment in time, all she was worried about was enjoying the rest of her time with Jesse.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS!...HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER...I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT I DIDN'T HAVE INTERNET FOR A WHILE, SO I COULDN'T REALLY UPDATE...WELL MY INTERNET IS BACK, SO HOPEFULLY UPDATEDS WON'T TAKE ME FOREVER...SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP OR DELETE**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY FROM TNA..I ONLY OWN AUBREE AND ANYONE ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

The end of the night, Jesse and Aubree headed out of the club, and they both walked to Aubree's car. Not really wanting to say goodbye to each other, Aubree turned to Jesse. "I was wondering if you wanted to go back to my house and hang out?"

"Yeah sounds good. I'll follow you in my car" Jesse responded smiling, before walking over to his car. Nodding her head, Aubree got in her car, and drove to Jamie's. Pulling in to the drive way, she put her car in park, and got out of the car. Jesse pulled in behind her car. Walking up the porch, both Aubree and Jesse headed in to the house. Aubree dropped her keys on the kitchen table, and opened the fridge, to grab 2 bottles of water. Tossing one to Jesse, they both walked out in to the backyard, and saw Jamie, Chris, Alex, and Mickie sitting by the pool with the music on and drinks in their hands.

"Do you 2 ever go home?" Aubree asked looking at both Chris and Alex.

"Funny shorty. How's it going Jesse?" Chris asked.

"I'm good" Jesse simply said with a smile.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to to grab a blanket. It's getting chilly out here" Aubree stated before disappearing in to the house. grabbing a blanket from the hall closet, Aubree walked back outside, and sat on one of the lawn chairs, and wrapped the blanket around herself. Jesse sat in the chair beside her. Alex got off his chair, and headed inside the house. He came out seconds later with chocolate bars, marshmallows, and graham crackers.

"S'mores anyone?" Alex asked holding up the stuff.

Chris got a smile on his face, and took the marshmallows from Alex, and tearing the bag open. Aubree just shook her head with a smile. This was not going to turn out good.

"How was your night Aubs?" Jamie asked.

"It was good, except running in to Madison. She freaked out, and had a little hissyfit" Aubree replied with a shrug.

"Typical Madison" Mickie added in rolling her eyes.

"She's a drama queen. She's never going to change" Chris said, deciding to put his two sense in the conversation.

"Thank you for that useless information Christopher" Aubree replied throwing a marshmallow at him.

"Oh it is so on" Chris said grabbing a hand full of marshmallows and throwing them at Aubree. Aubree squealed, and ran all over the yard, with Chris hot on her tracks.

Jamie just shook her head as she laughed at her baby sister and her boyfriend. Jamie turned to Jesse. "You really like my sister don't you?"

"Yeah I do, but we're taking things slow. It's nice being just friends right now, and not rushing anything. We're enjoying each others company" Jesse admitted.

"It's nice to see Aubree happy. Don't hurt her. She's been through enough loser boyfriends" Jamie replied.

"You have my word Jamie. I would never think of hurting Aubree, ever" Jesse stated smiling.

Jamie just nodded her head, as Aubree came running, and sitting on her lap. "Ok I have 1 word for you fatty...gym" Jamie said jokingly.

"Just remember, you have an ass the size of outer space" Aubree said laughing and turning to Jesse "You wanna take a walk?"

Jesse nodded and got off his chair, and helping Aubree up off of Jamie's lap. The 2 friends, headed out of the backyard, and started to walk down the street.

"So whatever my sister said to you back there, everything she said is not true" Aubree said with a grin.

Jesse shook his head. "You're safe don't worry" They came across the park, and Aubree ran over to the swings, and sat down on one.

"Florida, is so gorgeous and peaceful at night. I would hate to leave" Aubree said looking up at the sky.

"Well don't leave. There's always the option to stay" Jesse suggested sitting on the other swing.

"Yeah that's true. I'm still undecided about that situation. I still have a couple weeks, so I hope I reach a decision by that time" Aubree said starting to swing back and fourth.

"I'm sure you will make the right one" Jesse replied reaching over and grabbing Aubree's hand. Smiling, Aubree laced her fingers in between his. The more time Aubree spent with Jesse, the more she stated to like him more and more. She knew they were just friends, but she was really hoping they would turn in to much more. Without thinking, Aubree leaned over and kissed Jesse lightly. His lips were still soft, but they were firm. Pulling back Aubree saw Jesse had a smile on his face.

"What was that for?" Jesse asked.

"For being so sweet and nice to me these last couple days. It's a nice change from all the jerks I'm used to" Aubree said smiling.

"Well I'm glad I can be different" A still smiling Jesse stated grabbing Aubree's hand once more. The 2 of them just sat there hold on to each other's hands. It was like their hands were meant to fit in to each others perfectly. They felt a few raindrops on their heads, as they laughed and ran back to Jamie's house. Walking inside the house, they both saw Chris and Alex passed out in the backyard, all sprawled out on the grass, covered in chocolate and marshmallow. Aubree couldn't help but laugh. "Ok I really don't want to know what happened here"

Jesse laughed with her. "Yeah me either. Well it's getting late. I should head home"

"Yeah, I think I'm heading to bed" Aubree replied.

"I'll see you later then" Jesse said.

"Yeah. I'll see ya" Aubree said standing on her tippytoes and kissing his cheek lightly. "Drive safe"

"I will" Jesse told her, before leaving her house.

Aubree shut the door behind him, and leaned against the back of the door. She could still feel his lips on hers, and she could still taste his kiss. It was safe to say she was falling for Jesse. She wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing, but she was hoping it was definitely a good thing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS...HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER!...I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE...MY GRANDMOTHER IS VERY SICK, SO I'VE BEEN SPENDING A LOT OF TIME WITH HER...SO PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY FROM TNA..I ONLY OWN AUBREE AND ANYONE ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

The next morning, Aubree woke up, to silence. That was rare, since Alex and Chris were always at her house. Swinging her legs over the bed, she stood up, and headed downstairs. The whole house was empty and quiet. She found a note on the table, left by Jamie. '_Went to the gym with Chris, Alex, and Mickie. Be back later'_ Aubree, walked back upstairs to change in to her swimsuit. Opening up the doors, she headed outside and sat on one of the lounge chairs. Putting suntan lotion on, Aubree laid down on the lounge chair, and laid her head back with her sunglasses on. It was nice to just relax. Her relaxation didn't last long, because she heard her sisters voice, and the 2 loud voices that belonged to Chris and Alex. Aubree put her towel over her face, and pretended she was sleeping. She loved her sister, and both of the guns, but she just wished she had one day to herself. Picking up her towel, and wrapping it around herself, Aubree snuck in to the house, and headed up to her room. Slipping on a pair of jean shorts and a white t-shirt, she put her flip flops on, grabbing her wristlet beach bag, and car keys, she slipped downstairs, and out the door. Getting in to her car, she started to drive to the beach. Parking her car, Aubree got out, and smiled, when she felt the warm sand on her feet. Florida's beaches were always beautiful. It was always the right temprature. Not too hot, always perfect. Picking up her flip flops, Aubree started walking down the beach. Kids were playing down in the water, and in the sand. Couples walked hand in hand down the shoreline, while parents and adults layed in chairs taking in the sun. Aubree kept walking down the beach, when she caught sight of a couple of familar faces. With a smile on her face, she walked towards the beach occupied by the familar faces.

"Well well well, look who we have here" Aubree stated still with the smile on her face.

AJ Styles, Brian Kendrick, and Jesse all looked up and saw Aubree standing there. "Can we help you Ms. Szantyr?" AJ asked with a smile.

"That depends Mr Styles. Do you have room for me to hang out and soak up the Florida sun?" Aubree replied.

"Please sit down pretty lady" Brian said offering part of his towel.

"Why thank you Mr. Kendrick" Aubree responded slipping off her jean skirt, and t-shirt, before sitting down on the towel. "Mr. Sorensen"

"Ms. Szantyr" Jesse said with a grin.

Aubree couldn't help but be mesmerized by how muscular Jesse was. Biting down on her bottom lip softly, she could not stop herself from staring at him. Shaking her head, she brought herself back to reality. "Could someone get my back with suntan lotion please?" Jesse grabbed the suntan lotion and started rubbing it on her back.

"Thanks" Aubree said thanking him. Jesse just nodded with a smile. Both AJ and Brian could sense the attraction between the 2. Jesse looked over AJ's shoulder, and rolled his eyes. Madison Rayne was walking their way.

"Here we go" Jesse said under his breath, but Aubree heard him. Jesse just pointed, and Aubree looked to where he was pointing. "Oh you have to be kidding me" Both AJ and Brian turned their heads and saw Madison.

"Why hello boys, and oh Aubree" Madison said sitting her stuff down.

Aubree stood up, wiping the sand off her butt, and turned to Brian and AJ. "Let's go down to the water boys" AJ and Brian stood up, and followed Aubree down to the water, leaving Jesse with Madison.

"You ok Bree?" AJ asked.

"Yeah just peachy. I just can't stand Madison" Aubree replied with a roll of her eyes. AJ picked Aubree up and threw her in the water.

"That was so not funny!" Aubree yelled spitting water out of her mouth, and wiping it out of her eyes. AJ and Brian stood there laughing, but they stopped, when Aubree took both of their feet from under them, causing them to both fall in to the water. Looking up towards their spot on the sand, Aubree saw Jesse walking down towards the water, with Madison right behind him. Aubree walked towards Jesse, and pulled him in to the water with her. Before they hit the water, Aubree could see Madison's jaw drop. Both Jesse and Aubree came out of the water with smiles on their faces.

"You smell like saltwater" Aubree giggled, biting down on her bottom lip.

Without hesitation, Jesse leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. Aubree kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling back, Jesse rested his hands on her hips. "We might want to get out, before we turn in to prunes"

Shaking her head no, Aubree leaned in for another kiss. Jesse deepened the kiss, as he pulled her in tighter against his body. This time, Aubree pulled back. "Wow...that was wow" Was all Aubree could say. Jesse smiled, and let her go, taking her hand in his, and leading her up the beach. Jesse stopped before they reached their spot. "Go out with me tonight"

"After kisses like those, how could I say no" Aubree replied.

"Pick you up at 8" Jesse added.

Aubree just nodded her head, as they continued to walk up the beach. Grabbing their towels, they dried off. After saying goodbye to the boys, Aubree got dressed and headed up to her car. Madison stood there waiting for her.

"Listen here skank, I warned you about Jesse. I told you he was mine, so again, I'm telling you to back off!" Madison warned.

"And you listen to me Madison. Obviously I like Jesse, and as you could see by the scene in the water, he likes me, so you need to back off, and leave us alone. This isn't high school" Aubree replied getting in her car.

Madison let out a scream, before huffing away. Aubree laughed out loud, before driving back to her house. Picking up her phone, she sent a quick text to Jesse. '_Can't wait until tonight =]'. _Aubree pulled in to her driveway, as she got out of her car and walked in to her up to her room, and shutting the door, she leaned against it with a smile on her face. The day could not get anymore perfect.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY EVERYONE...AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE LATE LATE UPDATE...MY GRANDMOTHER WAS VERY VERY VERY SICK, AND SHE FINALLY PASSED AWAY, SO MY HEAD WASN'T IN TO WRITING AT ALL, AND I APOLOGIZE AGAIN IF THIS CHAPTER REALLY REALLY SUCKS, BUT I TRIED...PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY FROM TNA..I ONLY OWN AUBREE AND ANYONE ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

The hours and minutes counted down to Aubree's date with Jesse. Making sure her make-up and hair were perfect. Aubree decided to wear a floral tiered dress with black wedged sandals. Her hair was in soft curls that cascaded down her back. She kept her make-up light, but with a little touch of flirtyness. Spraying a little bit of perfume, and grabbing her wristlet, phone, and keys, she headed downstairs to wait for Jesse. Walking in to the kitchen, she saw Mickie and Jamie talking.

"Wow you look gorgeous Bree" Mickie said with a smile.

"Thanks Micks" Aubree replied with a smile of her own.

"This thing with Jesse is really getting serious isn't it?" Jamie asked.

"It's just 2 friends hanging out. No big deal" Aubree stated sitting on one of the barstools.

"It is a big deal. You really like him, and he seems to really like you. Do I sense a potential boyfriend?" Jamie said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Let's see how tonight goes, and we can decide then" Aubree answered as the doorbell rang.

"Go have fun" Mickie said still smiling.

"Don't wait up" Aubree said hurrying off towards the door. She opened it, and Jesse stood there in a pair of black dress pants, a navy blue dress shirt, and shiny black dress shoes. He had a bouquet of different color hibiscus flowers.

"Wow...you look amazing" Jesse stated handing her the flowers.

"You look quite amazing yourself handsome" Aubree replied as she felt her cheeks get warm.

Aubree put the flowers in an empty vase that already had water in it. Jesse grabbed Aubree's hand, and lead her to his car. Being the gentleman he was, Jesse opened the passenger door for Aubree. She got in the car, and shut the door. After Jesse got in the car, he pulled out of Aubree's driveway, and they were on their way to the resturaunt. On the way there, they made small conversation. Talking and laughing, and getting to know each other a lot better. Pulling in to the parking lot of the resturaunt, they parked and got out. Jesse offered his arm to Aubree, and she gladly accepted it. Slipping her arm through his, he lead them in to the resturaunt. They were seated right away, by the hostess, who handed them each menus. Jesse pulled Aubree's chair out for her, as she sat down. Looking around the spacious dining room of the resturaunt, Aubree was amazed. The dining room looked very fancy and upscale.

"Wow this place is breathtaking" Aubree said still amazed.

"Well you deserve the best" Jesse replied smiling.

"I would have been happy with our little pizza place" She stated referring to their favorite pizza shop called Papa's Pizza.

"Well, I thought it was time we went on a real date" Jesse said.

Opening her menu, Aubree looked at the choices. A waitress walked over to their table. "Hello, My name is Jessica, and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you out with some drinks?" The blonde waitress asked.

"Yes, can I have a water with lemon please?" Aubree asked.

"Of course, and for you sir?" Jessica asked.

"I'll have the same thanks" Jesse added.

"I'll be back with those in a minute" Jessica said hurrying off to get their drinks.

"Everything looks so good. I'm not really sure what to order" Aubree said, as she looked up from her menu, and caught sight of Jesse's eyes. She just stared in to his gorgeous brown eyes, for which seemed like forever, Biting down on her bottom lip, she shook her head and looked back down at her menu. The waitress brought their drinks over, and they ordered their dinner. Aubree ordered fettuccine alfredo with chicken, while Jesse ordered filet mignon medium well with garlic mashed potatoes. Waiting for their order, they again made small talk, talking about where they grew up, and what they were like in high school. The more and more time, Aubree spent with Jesse, the deeper and deeper her feelings got for him. She wasn't really sure how he felt at that moment in time, but Aubree was secretly hoping he felt the same way.

"You really do look gorgeous tonight" Jesse said looking in to Aubree's eyes.

"Thank you" Aubree replied putting a curl behind her ear, and blushing."For a country boy, you clean up good"

Jesse chuckled. "Thank you"

Their waitress walked over with their food, and they started to eat. More talking and laughing was shared between the 2. After eating, they were both too full for dessert, so Aubree took her credit card out to pay, when Jesse told her no, and insisted on paying. After paying their bill, they walked out to the parking lot.

"So it's still early, and I don't want to go home yet" Aubree stated.

"You wanna go take a walk on the beach?" Jesse suggested.

"I'd love to" Aubree replied, as they got in the car, and headed to the nearest beach. Parking, they got out, and took their shoes off, and walked along the shoreline. The waves were calm, and quiet, and the wind blew slightly. Other couples walked along the beach, holding hands, and just enjoying each others company. The wind started to pick up a little bit, and Aubree was starting to get cold. Damn her for not bringing a jacket or anything. Running her hands up and down her arms, she tried to get warm. Jesse looked over, and saw Aubree starting to shiver, so her put his arm around her, and pulled her close to him. They walked down the beach in the wind picked up, Jesse pulled Aubree even closer. They stopped, and sat down on the sand, the both of them staring out at the ocean.

"There's just something about the beach at night, that's so romantic" Aubree stated looking at Jesse beside her.

"It really is nice out here" Jesse added looking up at the night sky. The stars had come out, and the wind had calmed down. It was the perfect night for the beginning of a potential relationship. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Aubree replied.

"What do you consider us?" Jesse said catching Aubree of guard.

"Uhm...uh...friends I guess. Why what do you consider us as?" Aubree asked.

"Well, I was kind of hoping we could move past the whole friends stage" Jesse responded.

"You mean us as girlfriend and boyfriend?" Aubree asked, but laughed when she thought she sounded like a 12 year old girl.

"Aubree, I really like you, and I don't know if you feel the same way, but I'd like to give us a try" Jesse said taking Aubree's hands in his.

"I would like nothing more than to give us a try, oh and by the way, I really like you too" Aubree replied leaning in close and kissing Jesse lightly on the lips. Jesse deepend the kiss, and pulling back. Aubree got up and sat in front of Jesse, and he wrapped his arms around her tiny layed her head against Jesse's chest, as the new found couple sat there, enjoying each others company. The night for the 2 could have not gone any better.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY EVERYONE...HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER...SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE LATE UPDATE...IT'S BEEN A CRAZY COUPLE OF WEEKS...ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER AND PLEASE READ AND REVIW...I APOLOGIZE IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKS...I KNOW I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT WRITING BUT I TRY MY BEST**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

HEY GUYS...I'M GOING ON HIATUS FOR A LITTLE BIT...I'VE BEEN WORKING LIKE CRAZY AND HAVEN'T HAD A CHANCE TO UPDATE ANYTHING IN A LONG TIME, SO WHEN I GET A COUPLE DAYS OFF, I'LL TRY AND UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN...THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO VIEWED, REVIEWED, FAVORITED MY STORIE(S)...IT REALLY MEANS ALOT!

XOXO,

ASHLEE


End file.
